Jak doprowadzić do zagłady Magnoli w ciągu 5 dni
by L-daria
Summary: Po krótce o tym aby nigdy więcej nie dawać Natsu Red-Bulla, i żeby nie wskakiwać do dziwno wyglądającej zielonej wody.


Piękna noc na obrzeżach Magnolii. Cudownego i wielce malowniczego miasta, w którym stacjonuje najsilniejsza Gildia z całego Fiore, Fairy Tail. Miejsce dobre do zamieszkania, jeżeli jesteście przyzwyczajeni do hałasu, który przeważnie dochodzi z owego wcześniej przedstawionego miejsca. Ale wracając do tematu. Miasteczko, które jest słynne z ilości kanałów wodnych, które przecina jej ulice, z których woda następnie pada do jeziora zza miastem. Jednak kanały nie są jedyną rzeczą, jaką może się ono pochwalić. Piękne, dostojne, ale i również charakterystyczne są tutaj też budynki, które ustawione są jeden obok drugiego, dają cały charakter temu miejscu. Piękny opis nieprawdaż ? No a teraz wróćmy do historii i o tym, jak w parę godzin dwie osoby potrafią zrównać to tworzone przez setki lat miasto z ziemią niczym wieże Jengi …

Lucy

Kolejny raz zatoczyłam się z nie wiadomo ilu kilowym (szacowałabym że około 80- kilowym jednak wolałam nie docenić jego wszystko pożerającego żołądka) nastolatkiem na ścianę przypadkowego budynku. Przechodnie mijali nas szerokim łukiem. W sumie się im nie dziwiłam. Gdybym sama zobaczyła parę nastolatków około godziny 2 nad ranem zataczających się pod samym swoim ciężarem, pewnie zareagowałabym tak samo. Jednak w tym przypadku te dwuznaczne pozory myliły.  
-Natsu, czemu ty musisz być aż tak ciężki- warknęłam, gdy chłopak ponownie zaczął ma mruczeć coś pod nosem na temat tego, że musi znaleźć Ignella. Jak jutro dorwę tego, który dał mu to świństwo to porostu ukatrupię bez żadnych skrupułów.  
-Nie jestem ciężki tylko śpiący- Zaprzeczył próbując wyrwać się z mojego uścisku i iść na własną rękę. Jednak ja znając już jego stare numery najspokojniej w świecie tylko wgniotłam mu w jego palce u nóg mój bardzo nadający się do tej roboty ostry obcas. – A tylko spróbuj jeszcze raz- warknęłam, gdy różowowłosy jęknął z bólu.  
-Jak możesz być taka straszna- rzucił jakby nagle zachciało mu się robić za latającego exceed'a.  
-A jak można upić się red-bull'em- odcięłam się mocniej zarzucając jego rękę na moje ramię  
\- A no widocznie można- burknął po raz kolejny prawie ściągając mnie na spotkanie z kostką brukową.  
-Chłopie- warknęłam próbując przywrócić go z powrotem jakoś do stanu sprzed wypiciu 15 puszek tego świństwa- Albo się ogarniesz, albo zostawiam Cię tutaj- zagroziłam  
-Tak na dobrą sprawę już wiele razy gdzieś mnie zostawiałaś- rzucił, gdy ja próbowałam spokojnie oddychać i nie myśleć nad tym, że w takim momencie zebrało mu się na wspominki.  
-Nie gadaj tylko spróbuj jakoś iść- warknęłam nieudolnie próbując zaciągnąć go pod jego dom. Bo przecież wolałabym, żeby po nocy pozbijał swoje rzeczy w swoim pokoju niż w moim …  
-Luuucy gdzie idziemy ?- zapytał kolejny raz potykając się o własne stopy.  
-Do twojego domu- warknęłam dalej próbując dopiąć swego i nie zostawić go tutaj.  
-Do moooojeeego ?- spojrzał na mnie smętnym wzrokiem-A dlaczego nie do twoooojego ?- Popatrzyłam na niego jak na wariata.  
-Jak jutro dorwę Happy'iego też go wypatroszę i wypcham – warknęłam przypominając sobie jak włochaty latający kot zamiast pomóc mi targać jego współlokatora poszedł (o przepraszam) poleciał niczym na skrzydłach Kupidyna do swojej lubej (czyt. Carli), która na każdym kroku go ignorowała. Co też raczej wątpię żeby w najbliższym czasie się zmieniło …  
Powód numer 1. To twój dom. Powód numer 2. Nie chce rano się obudzić w palącym się budynku i goniącą mnie gospodynią. Mam wymieniać dalej ?- zapytałam z ironią w głosie, odpowiadając na jego wcześniej zadane pytanie. Chociaż raczej wątpię, żeby dosłyszał nutkę ironii, z powodu przekroczenia dozwolonej ilości napoju zwanego potocznie przez Gray'a „Drugim Amorem". Chociaż jak dla mnie nazwa wcale nie jest trafna, chyba że ktoś naprawdę pała miłością do sedesu, który raczej wątpię, żeby odwzajemnił jego wielce namiętne uczucia …  
-Tak, bo idziemy do ciebie- burknął, gdy ja byłam przejęta rozmyślaniem o rozumowaniu Gray'a i zanim ja zdążyłam zareagować, siłą pociągnął mnie do mojego mieszkania.  
-A tylko spróbujesz- ostatkiem siły pociągnęłam go w drugą stronę.  
-A spróbuje- przerzucił mnie jednym ruchem przez swoje ramie, po czym najspokojniejszym krokiem ruszył w stronę budynku mieszkalnego.  
-NATSU !- krzyknęłam zapewne budząc większość ludności w naszej kochanej Magnoli. A chwile temu to ja próbowałam dotargać go do jego domu, bo się upił jakimś specyfikiem …  
-Nigdy w życiu już Ci nie pomogę- burknęłam pod nosem, próbując wyrwać się spod jego uścisku- Puść mnie !  
-Nie, bo uciekniesz- rzucił jakby był jakimś królem świata.  
W jednym momencie wykorzystałam okazje i kopnęłam go prosto w krocze. Na co chłopak się tylko zatoczył i wylądował w rzeczce sąsiadującej chodnikowi, na którym chwile temu próbowaliśmy uzgodnić gdzie ten upity energetykiem cymbał miał wylądować. Niestety za sobą pociągnął też i moją wielce poszkodowaną osobę …  
-Weź ze mnie zejdź- warknął, gdy jakimś cudem udało mu się wydostać razem ze mną na powierzchnie - Happy rzeczywiście miał racje. Powinnaś schudnąć- rzucił  
-Czy mógłbyś zachować dla siebie te bardzo infantylne uwagi ?- warknęłam, jednocześnie zachłystując się wodą. – Ty sam jak piórko nie jesteś- odcięłam się, gdy już wyplułam ohydną ciecz z ust.  
-A czy ty mogłabyś przestać za każdym razem z igły robić widły ?!  
-Trzeba było mnie puścić!  
-Trzeba było mnie nie kopać!  
-Trzeba było się nie upijać!  
-Trzeba było mnie w Gildii zostawić!  
-Żebyś rano narzekał na to, że jaka ze mnie przyjaciółka skoro zostawiłam Cię na pastwę losu Gray'a ?  
-No może niekoniecznie- chwile się zastanowił – A właśnie Lucy zastanawiałaś się może czemu ta woda jest … zielona ?  
Momentalnie spojrzałam na ciecz, która otaczała nasze ciała. – TO COŚ JEST ZIELONE ?!- krzyknęłam już zapewne budząc ten jeden procent ludzi, którzy chwile wcześniej jakimś cudem zdołali się dalej pogrążyć w dolinie Hypnosa.  
-Czemu panikujesz ?- zapytał Salamander patrząc się na moje nieudolne próby wspięcia się po ścianie kanału.  
-Bo „normalna" woda jest niebieska lub przeźroczysta, a nie ZIELONA !  
-Jak na mój gust to jest normalna woda z lekką domieszką proszku na grzybice stóp, którego używa Grey …  
-A na mój gust to zacznij kombinować, żeby nas stąd wyciągnąć … Poza tym, skąd wiesz, jakich specyfików używa Gray ?!  
-Jak czuć to na kilometr to się nie dziw …- mruknął- A nie wezwiesz któregoś ze swoich wielce przyjacielsko do ciebie nastawionych duchów- Zapytał jednocześnie podpływając do ściany, po której po chwili próbował się wspiąć. Jakimś cudem udało mu się dostać rękoma za krawędź chodnika niestety zanim zdążył się podciągnąć z jednym głośnym pluskiem wylądował obok mnie, jednocześnie wzburzając wodę i ponownie powodując dostanie się cieczy do naszych przełyków.  
-Bleee. Ta woda smakuje jak jakieś brudne skarpetki- rzucił z grymasem na twarzy.  
-A ty chciałeś, żebym tutaj przywoływała Wodnika …- mruknęłam pod nosem już wyobrażając sobie wywody syreny po tym jakbym przywoła ją w tej sytuacji. -Apsik !- Kichnęłam jednocześnie czując jak brudna i zimna woda szybko wychładza moje ciało …  
Chłopak tylko przewrócił oczami po czym ściągnął ze swojej szyi jedyną pamiątkę po swoim ojcu, jak i nauczycielu, zrobił na nim pętle, po czym rzucił go na jeden z wystających słupów.  
-Myślałem że jakoś uda nam się inaczej to rozwiązać- mruknął – Idziesz ?  
Lekko przytaknęłam głową, po czym podpłynęłam do szalika i wciągnęłam się na nim na nieśmierdzące skarpetkami terytorium.  
-Nie mogłeś tego zrobić wcześniej ?!- warknęłam, gdy oboje znaleźliśmy się na chodniku  
-Myślałem, że zaprosisz do tej całej imprezy Panienkę czy choćby wielce kochane Loki'ego …  
-Nie Loki'ego tylko Leo- zaczęłam- Poza tym nie kochanego, zaraz. – uśmiechnęłam się diabelsko, na co chłopak tylko ruszył smętnie w stronę mojego mieszkania- Czy ty …- nie do kończyłam, bo chłopak runął na ziemię. Szybko do niego podbiegłam- Ej Natsu- próbowałam go obudzić, ale niestety na nic.- Nie wygłupiaj się – jednym silnym ruchem przewróciłam go na plecy, na co ten tylko cicho jęknął, po czym kompletnie zignorował moje wyczyny.  
-Jasny gwint- warknęłam do samej siebie. Teraz tym bardziej go nigdzie nie zataszczę. Gdy już chciałam skierować się do Gildii o pomoc, przed oczyma zaczęłam widzieć mroczki. Wszystko nagle zdało się same zamazywać. Mój umysł odciął się. Czułam, jak nogi same pod moim ciężarem zaczynają się uginać. Gry zrobiłam kolejny krok upadłam na ziemię. Moja głowa bolała jakbym oberwała w nią jakimś ostrym narzędziem a w ustach miałam posmak wody, którą chwile wcześniej wbrew naszej woli przypadkowo skosztowaliśmy …

_

Lucy

-Jak cos tak strasznego mogło stać się Lucy- chan i Natsu …  
-Spokojnie Levi, powinni obudzić się w ciągu 3 najbliższych godzin.  
-Jak dla mnie ten cymbał nie musi się w ogóle budzić  
-Gray …  
-Natsu wracaj do zdrowia szybko !  
-Ała – tylko tyle zdołałam z siebie wydusić, gdy próbowałam jakoś oprzeć się na swoich łokciach. Gdy tylko udało mi się otworzyć oczy, pomiędzy promykami ostrego słońca mogłam dostrzec zatroskane twarze moich przyjaciół.  
-C- Co się stało ?- zapytałam, gdy wszyscy skończyli krzyczeć na temat co nam się w nocy stało …  
-CISZA !- Erza ubrana w swoją srebrną zbroję zabrała głos, jednocześnie powodując u mnie kolejny atak bólu głowy- Co wam się wczoraj stało ?  
-Najpierw się pokłóciliśmy, a potem przez tego kretyna wylądowałam w wodzie – mruknęłam, kładąc się na poduszce.  
-Kretyna ? To ktoś był z wami ?- Zapytała się Levi  
-Kretyn- Natsu – powiedziałam nie mając zielonego pojęcia, o co może chodzić mojej przyjaciółce.  
-LUCY ZEPSUŁA NATSU- na cały głos zaczął krzyczeć Happy.  
-Przecież ja nikogo nie zepsułam! – warknęłam i złapałam kota za ogon gdy ten przeleciał wystarczająco blisko mnie …  
-Dobra, ile widzisz palców- Grey przedstawił przed moim nosem 3 palce  
-3 … Ale o co wam chodzi ?!- zapytałam kompletnie skołowana  
-Ale mnie głowa boli – z łóżka naprzeciwko mnie zaczął podnosić się Na … JA ?!  
-Lucy .. Co tut …Ja … Zaraz … Gray powiedz, że to twój kolejny kawał z lustrem …  
-Nie – powiedział z uśmiechem mrożony kretyn. – Od dzisiaj Lucy to – A weź się przymknij Grey, Erza jednym ciosem w kark pozbawiła go przytomności  
\- Dobra, czyli zaczynając od początku. Lucy od dzisiaj jest Natsu a Natsu Lucy, tak ? Bo ja się już pogubiłam – zaczęła Levi


End file.
